


the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, love is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: They’re two pieces of a puzzle perfectly locked into place.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 41





	the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares

It’s not supposed to be like this.  
  


She’s the strong one. The _unnie._  
  


The one they turn to for their problems because she’s already experienced them firsthand and conquered through them even without an unnie herself to guide her.  
  


Even when she feels weak, when the most she can muster is getting up in the morning and trusting her body to know the drill, to know how to survive until she can rest in her bed again, until she can tick off another day—she’s still the strongest one. _This_ is what makes her strong.  
  


But this sucks. Just absolutely-fucking-sucks.  
  


Joohyun’s hands refuse to stop shaking.  
  


The nightmare continues to reverberate through her consciousness, in an endless loop of crushing despair where the chaotic bits and pieces all point into one direction: loss. Emptiness. The lack of something so vital to her she begs to lose herself as well.  
  


It’s incredible that she didn’t scream in the throes of it, that she didn’t wake the person slumbering beside her; the one responsible. The reason why she’s so weak.  
  


Joohyun chokes out a mirthless laugh, and she stirs awake.  
  


“Unnie?” It’s sleepily mumbled, a question about why she’s sitting up in bed. A simple question, but the answer continues to spin around Joohyun’s vision, blinding her from rationality.  
  


Her hands continue to shake.  
  


“Hey, it’s okay.” Arms engulf her in the darkness, the warmth seeping into her clammy exterior. Seungwan’s scent hits her like a freight train, something sweet mixed in with the detergent on her clothes. It’s calming—it usually is—but her _hands_. “I’m here. I’m here.” It’s repeated against her hair, and Joohyun whimpers. _How does she know?_  
  


Eventually, the remnants of the nightmare fade into something less suffocating. Seungwan continues to hold her, whispering words Joohyun cannot recall. Her tears fall silently, at the thought of how she had dealt with this for months without Seungwan close by. How the feelings of loss could not be rectified by arms wrapped around her, showing her that it wasn’t real. That she’s still here. With her.  
  


“I think you’ve ruined me,” she whispers, like she doesn’t know. Like thinking it is better than being proven time and time again, that it is true.  
  


Seungwan stiffens in her arms, until she eventually sighs, the hardness chipped away by contrition. “I’m sorry,” she says, and Joohyun can hear the tears in her voice. Like she would do away with it if she could; like it’s Seungwan’s fault that she’s so thoroughly worth loving.  
  


Joohyun has opened a dam they both cannot escape—they’re two pieces of a puzzle perfectly locked into place; all they can do is drown.

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares." ― Aman Jassal, Rainbow - the shades of love
> 
> happy wenrene day!


End file.
